boardgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ticket to Ride: Heart of Africa
This is an expansion, also see Ticket to Ride: Europe Ticket to Ride: Heart of Africa is a strategy board game featuring a map of southern-Africa as the game board, up to 5 players, and takes 1-2 hours. The objective is to have the most points by the end of the game. (Hide Contents) Official Rules Welcome to Ticket to Ride® The Heart of Africa -''' a Ticket to Ride expansion set in the vast wilderness of Africa at the height of its exploration by intrepid explorers, missionaries and adventurers. DESTINATION TICKETS This expansion includes 48 Destination Tickets. At the start of the game, each player is dealt 4 Destination Tickets, of which they must keep at least 2. During the game, if a player wishes to draw additional Destination Tickets, they draw 4 new Tickets, of which they must keep at least 1. TERRAIN CARDS This expansion also introduces 45 new Terrain Cards, divided into 3 different Terrain Types, with 15 identical cards in each set. Each Terrain Type is associated with 3 different Route colors: * '''Desert & Savanna cards: Yellow, Orange & Red Routes * Jungle & Forest cards: Purple, Blue & Green Routes * Mountain & Cliff cards: White, Grey & Black Routes At the start of the game, each player receives 1 random Terrain card, in addition to their 4 Destination Tickets and 4 Train Car cards. Another 2 Terrain cards are placed face up, within easy access to the players; the remaining cards form a Terrain deck placed face down next to these two. DRAWING CARDS During the game, anytime a player is allowed to draw a Train Car card, they may choose to draw a Terrain card instead. So when Drawing cards for their turn, a player way draw 2 Train Car cards; or draw 2 Terrain cards; or draw 1 Train Car card and 1 Terrain card. The standard Ticket to Ride rule regarding the picking of Locomotives face up still applies: If a player chooses to pick a Locomotive face up, they may pick no other cards this turn. Terrain cards picked face up are immediately replaced with new ones drawn from the deck, just like with Train Car cards. A player may also choose to draw Terrain cards blindly from the top of the deck. Unlike Train Car cards, when drawn, Terrain cards are placed face up in front of the player, sorted by Terrain type and slightly offset from each other, to make it clear to others how many Terrain cards of each type each player has. CLAIMING ROUTES When Claiming a Route, in addition to playing Train car cards a player may also simultaneously play some of the Terrain cards in front of them to double the points value of the Route they are claiming. The Terrain card(s) played must match the color of the Route claimed AND The player must have in front of them at least as many cards of that Terrain type as any other player. The number of Terrain card(s) that must be played to double the Route value depends on the length of the Route claimed: 1, 2, and 3 space routes 1 Terrain card of matching color 4, 5, and 6 space routes 2 Terrain cards of matching color The number of plastic trains placed on the Route claimed remains the same as when its Points value isn't doubled. Terrain Cards are discarded when played; and the discards reshuffled into a new Terrain deck when the deck runs out. Terrain cards in front of players at game end are worth nothing. MADAGASCAR; OTHER COUNTRIES Madagascar is represented by 2 locations on the map; Tickets to Madagascar can be completed by reaching either of these 2 locations, even if the other location isn't reached. Multiple routes leading to all other countries are dead-ends and cannot be used to connect cities linked to these separate routes. In other words, separate routes leading into a same country are not connected with each other. GAME PLAY HINTS * In 5 player games, the Heart of Africa (center of the map) area can get crowded very quickly. Players beware! - and if you like your games to be less competitive, stick with 4 players. * Some players like to add up the points for the routes they claim at game end, rather than each time a route is claimed. Because the score for some routes may be double the normal, waiting until the end to compute Routes points doesn't work in the Heart of Africa. If you are likely to forget to ''immediately ''score some of the routes you claim, we recommend designating a player as the score keeper; have them move all the Score Markers throughout the entire game, or at least prompt the other players to do so when they forget. Category:Strategy Games Category:Ticket to Ride